The sound of silence
by TheMultigeek
Summary: Nick may never hear from the one he loves the most again. Why would that be because?


**Sorry if this sucks**

The sound of silence

"Hang on Judy, you're going to be ok just stay with me." Nick said to Judy as he held his girlfriend close to him who was on the floor bleeding from a gunshot wound in the kidney.

"Nick…" Judy said, as the pain was so bad those were the only words she could say. Nick put pressure on her wound to stop the bleeding. Tears were falling from his eyes as if they were escaping from a killer that was living in his eye ducts.

Nick grabbed his radio and called for help in a really panicked manner. "This is officer Wilde badge D257 I have an officer down! My twenty is Eastside rainforest district repeat I have an officer down request immediate assistance!" He dropped the radio and pleaded his girlfriend to hang on for a little bit longer whilst he hugged her tightly and kept telling her the paramedics were on their way.

"Judy. Darling just hang on the paramedics are on their way" Judy's eyes couldn't stay open for more than three seconds.

"Judy look at me. Hey look at me! You're going to be ok." Nick said as he was pressing his head against hers whilst holding the wound with his right paw. After a few minutes sirens were heard getting closer to Nick and Judy.

"Hey they're here" Nick said to her who was becoming weaker by the minute.

A paramedic came out of the ambulance with a stretcher and place her on it. They then wheeled her into the back of the ambulance ready to rush her to the hospital.

Nick asked then if it was ok for him to be with her in the back. To which the paramedic agreed to. Nick ran in to the back of the ambulance and help Judy's right paw as she was wearing an oxygen tank and could barely stay awake.

"It's ok Judy I'm here." Nick kept saying to her as the ambulance quickly drove off to the hospital.

30 minutes _earlier:_

The duo was told to go to the rainforest district by chief Bogo to take down three armed robbers who had a couple of hostages with them in a bank. One of them was with the hostages whilst the other two had snipers on the higher floor of the bank. Nick and Judy made their way to the bank as fast as they could and got out of their car when they got there to look at what they were dealing with.

"Thank god you two are here." Delgado said to both of them "We have a negotiator talking to them. But I don't think they're listening."

"What have they asked?" Judy said to him

"Well they have asked for a fast car to the airport in ten minutes."

"Or else?

"Or else they will kill everyone in there."

"That can't happen." Nick stated as he was trying to think of an alternative over how this might be taken care of.

"Well what do you suggest we do? We can't burst in or else we will have blood on our hands." Judy snapped at her boyfriend.

"I don't know sweetie. But we can't just stand here."

Suddenly one of the robbers came out with a hostage as a human shield.

"Hey where's our car?" The robber demanded

"It's on its way" The negotiator told him.

"You keep saying that but it's not here yet. You know what I'm getting sick of you." He stated as he pointed a gun towards a banker's head.

"Whoa just calm down" Nick told him loudly since he was far away from him.

"Don't tell me to calm down fox!' The robber shouted at Nick." I'm tired of hearing things from all of you. He's saying one thing another guy is saying another thing, we just want a car to the airport! Why is that so difficult to understand!? I swear to god I will fill the entrance of this place with this low life's brain!"

"Please help me!" The banker pleaded to the officers.

"He's going to do it" Judy said to Nick and Delgato" He's going to do it"

Judy grabbed an assault rifle from one of the police cars and aimed it at the robber's head.

"Ok. You only have one shot. Make it count." Judy said to herself.

"Ok you guys leave me no choice!" The robber yelled to everyone.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Judy took him out with one clean hit.

When the other robbers looked at what happened, they open fired with assault rifles as well as snipers. One of them killed the negotiator where he was standing.

Soon it turned into a gunfight between them and the cops. Luckily none of the officers were hurt. So when they thought they took both of them out, they emerged from their cars that was used as cover.

"Well we did it carrots." Nick said to Judy with a smile. And a comforting rub on her left side of her face.

"We sure did. You did great." She replied.

Chief Bogo radioed the two and rewarded them for their accomplishment. "Hopps, Wilde. You did good, come back to the station for debriefing."

They both looked at each other with a smile.

"I know how safe I'm going to be tonight." Nick said making Judy chuckle.

"That's for sure." She replied.

The two then kissed. As this was happening one of the robbers who was hit badly and who was close to death grabbed a sniper rifle that was next to him and aimed it at Judy. As soon as that happened he pull the trigger and died shortly after due to blood loss.

After the gunfire was heard. Judy and Nick's smile disappeared. Which led Judy to look down to notice blood was pouring out of her left kidney.

"Nick" She said before collapsing right in front of Nick. Shortly after, he ran up to her and started stroking her heading and kept saying to her to hold on as he radioed for help.

 _Back to present:_

The ambulance made it to the hospital. The paramedics wheeled Judy out and went in to the hospital where they rushed to the operation room. Nick went with them and held Judy's hand in the process.

"Judy. You're going to be ok."

Just as they were near the operating room, Nick was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir you can't enter this room."

"How long is it going to take?" Nick asked her

"We don't know. We'll try our best.". Just like that the nurse walked off. Forcing Nick to go to the waiting room and hope for the best.

Hours passed. Nick was in the waiting room and had his paws on his head. Praying that Judy will make it. "Come on sweetie you can do this." Nick said to himself as tears ran out of his eyes.

A nurse walked up to Nick. To which when he saw her he stood up quickly as if he was in the army.

"Is she ok?" Nicked asked the nurse.

"She's ok. We've stopped the bleeding and covered the wound. She'll live." The nurse explained to him.

"Oh thank god" Nick said in relief.

"But I have some bad news." The nurse continued, "She slipped in to a coma as we were operating on her."

"What! That can't be-"

"I'm sorry sir." The nurse interrupted.

"How long will she be in this state?"

"I don't know. It could be weeks, maybe months."

Nick hanged his head down and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Can I see her?" He asked the nurse.

"You may. Her room is down the hall to the left. Once again I am so sorry."

"Don't be you were doing your job."

Nick ran as fast as he could to Judy's room and when he arrived and opened the door. He saw her lying in bed being hooked up to life support, and she was lying on her back and not moving a muscle.

Nick walked up to the left side of her bed and held her hand. "It should have been me." He then cried over the sight of his girlfriend being in the state she was in.

"I don't know how long you will be like this for. But what ever happens I'm going to stay with you right here." Nick grabbed a chair that was in the corner and placed it next to Judy's bed and sat down on it. He then watched her as she didn't move.

Three weeks later, Judy was still in the coma. Nick was still with her. She hadn't left his sight at all(other than to use the toilet).

He looked terrible. He hadn't had a shower in three weeks or had done anything hygienic. His clothes smelled, He hadn't been to his house or to work at all since. He slept on the chair with his head lying next to Judy every night.

Nick was looking at Judy with tears in his eyes. "Carrots. I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know that you were the best thing that has ever happened to me. Before you arrived I had no purpose in life. I might as well have not have been alive at all. But you gave me a reason to keep going in life. I love you so much and I can't live without you." Nick said as he was weeping to the person he loved dearly. "Please wake up." He told her.

After a few seconds past without a response, he grabbed her left paw and caressed it as he hang is head down and cried. "I love you" Nick said to her.

"Come on you dumb bunny! Wake up!" He demanded. He went back to crying after he didn't hear anything from her.

After two minutes. Nick felt something move in his right paw, so he looked up and saw Judy open her eyes and look at him.

"Nick?" She said as she saw him.

When he realised she was conscious, Nick quickly hugged her as tightly as he could and sobbed.

"I thought was never going to hear from you again." He said to her as he was hugging her.

When he broke the hug, Judy asked him a question.

"Did you just call me a dumb bunny?"

"What? No I don't know what you're talking about" Nick replied in a cocky manner whilst scratching the back of his head.

"I heard you say that though."

"Maybe you just imagined it." Nick said trying to pull her away from the conversation.

"I have good ears you know." Judy said not letting the conversation go that quickly.

"It must have been someone else, the walls are thin in this hospital." Nick said as he was knocking on the walls "see".

"Well. Anyways. I'm glad you're here. You look terrible." She stated about his appearance.

"I know. But I never left this room whilst you were in that that coma."

"What if you needed to-"

"Yeah if that happened then I would go for that but I never left you for anything else."

Judy looked at Nick and began to cry as well.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked. Judy pulled him towards her and hugged him.

"I love you so much. My stupid fox."

Nick smiled at that moment. Shortly after they kissed passionately and rubbed the side of their faces with their paws. They then put their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.

"You're my reason for existing." Nick told her

"I know it is. And you're my reason for trying." They kissed briefly.

A few days later Judy was released from the hospital. She was back to normal and full of energy. One night the two were in Judy's apartment sleeping next to each other in her bed. Nick was lying on his back whereas Judy was sleeping on his chest peacefully. Nick kissed the top of her head and whispered to her "I'm so glad you're ok."

He then fell asleep peacefully knowing the one he loved was right by him. Whatever was going to happen tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that.


End file.
